Pria Panggilan
by mitsu mayo
Summary: Memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang tak bisa dikatakan biasa saja. Pria gelandangan yang berubah menjadi seorang yang populer membuatnya bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang seorang puteri dari keluarga terhormat. Bagaimana bisa seorang Pria Panggilan menutupi identitasnya?
1. Pria Panggilan - Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Karakter hanya milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**dan Mayo hanya meminjamnya**

**Warning : OOC, Plotless, dan bahasa yang tidak menarik perhatian sama sekali (ow yeah. baiklah)**

**Rated M**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kemiripan cerita. Karena cerita ini asli punya Mayo sendiri.**

**Tiada keuntungan materi apapun yang Mayo peroleh dari sini kecuali kepuasan batin untuk menghibur para readers**

**HAPPY READING :D**

.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam baru saja terparkir sempurna di lantai basement VIP hotel mewah memperlihatkan siluet seorang pemiliknya yang masih berada di dalam mobil.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi itu keluar dari mobilnya dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya sudah di gulung hingga siku memamerkan lengannya yang kekar dan celana jeans yang melekat indah dari pinggul hingga ke mata kaki.

Ia berjalan masuk ke lift yang ada di basement parkir dan menekan satu tombol ke lantai tujuannya. Pemuda itu menatap bayangannya di dinding lift bercermin sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jari tangan. Sangat mempesona.

'ting!' pintu lift terbuka setelahnya. Dengan percaya diri Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu masuk yang di jaga oleh 2 orang pria bertubuh besar dan tinggi mengenakan seragam serba hitam membungkuk hormat.

Suara dentuman musik beat di ruangan itu semakin menggema di telinga juga jantungnya. Sepertinya si pemuda harus beradaptasi dengan situasi ini setelah 'hari tenang'nya selama 2 bulan bersama tugas kuliah dan ujian. Ia berjalan kearah bar dan menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya sedang memunggunginya di kursi tinggi mengenakan mini dress model tube warna biru dan rambut cokelat tembaganya yang di gulung tinggi memamerkan leher jenjangnya.

"Anda pasti sudah lama menunggu.. Mei-san?" Pria itu melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke perut rata wanita yang diketahui bernama Mei dari belakang sambil mengelus paha mulus itu dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya tepat di telinga wanita itu dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bahu telanjang milik Mei.

Mei tahu benar siapa yang sedang menyentuhnya sekarang –dengan mata tertutup sekalipun. Seorang pria muda yang sangat Ia rindukan selama 2 bulan terakhir karena alasan pendidikan. Ia memutar kursi tingginya dan melepaskan semua belaian erotis Naruto.

Terpaku sesaat. Terkunci oleh manik safir anak manusia dihadapannya yang baru saja memeluk juga melontarkan permohonan maaf padanya. Selalu ada perasaan aneh setiap kali Ia menyelami mata itu dalam. Perasaan bersalah dan puas dalam satu waktu. Seperti peperangan antara logika dan batin.

_Tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang tak pasti berujung di saat seperti ini. Dia sudah disini dan tak ada lagi yang perlu ku khawatirkan. Sekarang saatnya bersenang-senang, sayang.._

Mei menarik kerah kemeja pemuda itu untuk mempersempit jarak wajah mereka. Menghirup pelepasan nafas serta aroma tubuh orang di depannya. Ia menelusuri pipi dan rahang tegas yang tersuguh di depan mata. sungguh eksotis.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu, Naru." Menggoda setengah berbisik. Wanita itu menyeringai.

"Sepenuh hatiku untuk menerima hukumanmu, Nona." Naruto pun tak luput dari seringaiannya dan mengecup singkat bibir Mei.

"Bagaimana kalau menari sebentar?" Naruto memberikan telapak tangannya yang langsung di sambut oleh Mei menuruni kursi tinggi yang di duduki Mei.

Naruto menarik lembut tangan Mei sampai ke lantai dansa, Mei langsung bergantung di leher Naruto. Dia terlalu takut dengan lautan manusia yang terlalu banyak menenggak alkohol dan menggeliat di lantai dansa.

Terhanyut akan musik beat yang semakin kencang dan memekakkan telinga, akhirnya Mei pun tak ragu menari meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya didepan tubuh Naruto yang juga bersemangat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mei pun tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyentuh dan meraba otot-otot keras Naruto yang terpahat sempurna didalam kemejanya. Itu semakin membuat Mei tidak kuat untuk menahan gairahnya sendiri.

Naruto selalu suka musik disini, membuatnya seakan hidup dan bersemangat. Walaupun kenyataannya musik disini tidak sekeren kehidupannya. Naruto harus menelan pil pahit yang lambat laun harus di nikmatinya juga sebagai pekerjaan yang tidak lazim.

Naruto ikut menari bersama Mei dengan bersemangat sampai tak sadar sepasang mata telah menelisik kegiatannya.

Malam semakin larut dan melelahkan, Naruto dan Mei akhirnya kembali ke bar karena mereka juga perlu minum. Champagne jadi pilihan Naruto malam ini dan sudah berhasil 3 kali tambah. Sedangkan Mei hanya menyesap wine fruit sambil menyisir sekeliling bar dengan ujung matanya. Mei menyadari ada yang mencurigakan di dalam tempatnya.

to be continue...

**Ini chapter pertama yang udah mayo update untuk panjangin ceritanya ya, berhubung udah ada beberapa orang yang follow story ini secara gak langsung itu buat mayo ngerasa kayak dikasih yel-yel penyemangat gitu. OK baiqlah~**

**Hallo semuanya, selamat datang di story fiction Mayo yang pertama.. yeay!**

**Padahal story ini udh _ngangkrak_ selama 3 tahun dan gak di publish (sumpah ga pede) sampai Mayo memberanikan diri untuk mempublishnya.**

**Mayo butuh masukan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini atau malah membumi haguskannya *hah**

**I'am Elya : sekarang udh Mayo benerin yak. Terima Kasih masukannya dan jangan kapok *peluk**


	2. Pria Panggilan - Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Karakter hanya milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**dan Mayo hanya meminjamnya**

**Warning : OOC, Plotless, dan bahasa yang tidak menarik perhatian sama sekali**

**Rated M (mengandung unsur super LEMON!)**

.

_Malam semakin larut dan melelahkan, Naruto dan Mei akhirnya kembali ke bar karena mereka juga perlu minum. Champagne jadi pilihan Naruto malam ini dan sudah berhasil 3 kali tambah. Sedangkan Mei hanya menyesap wine fruit sambil menyisir sekeliling bar dengan ujung matanya. Mei menyadari ada yang mencurigakan di dalam tempatnya._

.

'Mau apa dia disini?' Mei turun dari kursi tingginya tanpa ragu. Berdiri di antara kedua kaki Naruto yang sudah mulai setengah mabuk dan tidak menyadari situasi, berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Masih di posisinya, Mei meraih wajah Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto sampai ke telinganya.

"Ingat pekerjaanmu belum selesai, Naru. Ayo." Mei berbisik.

Tarikan tangan Mei di ikuti oleh Naruto yang langsung merangkul bahu Mei.

Mei memaki nasib sialnya malam ini, memakai mini dress tube sehingga ia meninggalkan _Beretta_ kesayangannya di dalam kamar hotel. Dan sekarang mau tak mau harus tetap menjaga jarak dekat dengan Naruto, agar dapat dengan mudah meraih _FN 57_ yang melekat di pinggang sebelah kirinya jika terjadi hal yang lebih buruk.

"Ada seseorang yang mencurigakan. Pastikan tak ada satupun orang yang mengikutiku dan Naruto." Perintah langsung dari sang pemilik hotel mewah itu pada 2 orang penjaga di depan pintu masuk diskotik. Mei dan Naruto segera memasuki lift bersama dengan seorang penjaga.

"Cih! Pria jalang yang handal. Ternyata menjual dirinya pada wanita cantik dan kaya raya." Monolog seorang pria berhidung mancung tengah menyeringai puas dengan apa yang didapatnya. Ia pun segera berlalu meninggalkan tempat dan bangunan itu sesegera mungkin tanpa meninggalkan jejak kecurigaan siapapun.

Mei membuka pintu salah satu kamar hotel dengan fasilitas VIP setelah mendapatkan kepastian kondisi di sekitarnya aman. Kamar hotel dengan kelas nomor satu ini pun selalu jadi tempat singgah Naruto ketika Mei menginginkannya.

Naruto yang mabuknya sudah hampir hilang langsung menuju sofa untuk duduk bersandar. Rasa melayang masih hinggap di dalam kepalanya yang otamatis membuat hilang sedikit kewarasannya. _Bukankah Naruto memang sudah tidak waras?!_

"Are you OK?" Mei menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang duduk di sofa. Duduk di atas pangkuan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang." Bahkan Mei sangat suka dengan panggilan itu. Naruto menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menarik pinggang Mei merapat dengan tubuhnya. "Tadi ada apa?" Akhirnya Naruto bertanya.

Mei tidak tau harus menjawab apa. "Aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Mei sambil mengusap surai pirang Naruto. Ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang sekarang. "Sekarang kau dan aku sudah ada disini, aku akan menagih janjimu." menarik dagu Naruto dan mencium bibirnya. Kali ini bukan ciuman singkat, tapi ciuman tanda permainan akan dimulai.

Naruto pun tak melepaskan pagutan Mei yang menuntut lebih. Empat tahun bersama Mei membuat Naruto biasa dan tau apa bagian kesukaannya. Naruto merasakan tengkuknya di tahan oleh Mei untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ya, Mei memang suka mendominasi Naruto.

Dengan gagahnya Naruto membopong tubuh Mei yang kecil namun sintal itu seperti tanpa beban. Di umur Mei yang sudah 30 tahun, Mei benar-benar merawat tubuh dan kecantikannya dengan baik sehingga tidak terlalu kontras dengan Naruto yang masih berumur 24 tahun.

Gulungan rambut Mei kini sudah terlepas, membuat rambut tembaganya yang panjang dan halus menjuntai ke wajah cantiknya. Tapi Naruto tak pernah sekalipun menatap mata Mei saat sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Naruto merebahkan tubuh Mei diatas tempat tidur ukuran king size secara lembut, melepaskan sepatu high heels yang dikenakan Mei dan sepatu miliknya sendiri. "Jangan buka sepatumu." Mei menahan tangan Naruto untuk membuka sepatunya sendiri.

Naruto yang faham keinginan Mei, langsung naik setengah menindih tubuh Mei, kembali mencium dengan ganas bibir Mei yang di imbangi Mei tak kalah ganas dan dengan sengaja menggigit gemas bibir bawah Naruto. Mei sudah diliputi oleh hasrat yang membabi-buta.

"Arhh.." Desis lembut dari Naruto yang merasa bibirnya di gigit oleh Mei semakin membuat Mei beringas. Mei menarik tubuh Naruto hingga menindihnya sempurna. Naruto kemudian turun ke arah leher Mei, menciumnya tanpa meninggalkan bekas merah, lalu ciumannya turun sampai ke belahan dada.

Mei yang merasa cairannya sudah membanjiri daerah di bawahnya, segera menghentikan kegiatan Naruto dan dengan satu kali hentak, Naruto sudah berada dibawah antara kaki Mei dengan perut Naruto yang menjadi tempat duduknya, membuka kancing baju Naruto dengan gerakan cepat menarik Naruto hingga posisi duduk dan membuka kemejanya. Naruto yang merasakan kulit lehernya dihisap kuat hanya dapat mendesis pelan dan menutup matanya menikmati sensasi yang di berikan Mei sambil meremas bokong wanitanya.

Kelemahan Naruto adalah dia pria normal, Mei pun menyeringai. Naruto sukses mengeras hanya karena hisapan di lehernya yang sekarang sudah memerah. Tak mau membuang waktu, Mei pun membuka gasper dan segera melucuti celana jeans yang dikenakan Naruto. Tak lupa mengasingkan _FN 57_ yang di berikannya pada Naruto 3 tahun lalu keatas nakas.

Teringat pertama kali Mei mengajari Naruto latihan menembak dengan senjata api. Saat itu Naruto masih bertubuh kurus dan tidak siap mental. Hingga 2 tahun lebih berlatih dan siap mental, akhirnya Mei memberi _FN 57_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Naruto, mengingat Naruto juga pernah menjadi incaran pembunuh bayaran. Mungkin hadiah itu memang berguna untuknya.

Sekarang pria itu polos tanpa sehelai benang apapun dengan benda kebanggaan miliknya yang sudah mengeras sempurna. Naruto tau wanita itu akan melakukan kebiasaannya setelah ini.

Mei meraih benda tumpul itu dan melumat sesuka hatinya hingga si empunya tak mampu membuka mata dan hampir saja menyemburkan spermanya kedalam mulut Mei akibat kelihaian wanita itu. Mei mendengar suara berat Naruto yang sudah berulang kali mendesah nikmat sambil membuka dress yang di kenakannya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdiri diatas Naruto untuk membuka celana dalamnya sendiri.

Berjongkok dan menenggelamkan milik Naruto kedalam dirinya hingga tak tersisa ruang.

"Ahh.." Erang wanita itu nikmat.

"Kau sudah sangat basah." ejek Naruto yang matanya sudah sayu.

Mei mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. "Aaahh... Sayang.." milik Naruto yang panjang dan berisi mampu menyentuh G-spot nya berkali-kali dengan posisi woman on top.

Naruto yang menyaksikan pemandangan di atasnya pun tak tinggal diam, Ia meremas lembut payudara Mei yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil walaupun tubuhnya kecil. Tak lama gerakan Mei semakin melambat dan menenggelamkan milik Naruto didalam vaginanya.

"Aaaahhh.. Naru." Mei melenguh dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto merasakan miliknya panas seperti dipijat-pijat. Orgasme yang hebat. Lalu Mei pun jatuh melemas diatas dada bidang Naruto tanpa memisahkan benda di selangkangannya yang masih terhubung dengan milik Naruto mencari sisa-sisa gelombang kenikmatan yang baru di rasakannya.

Naruto mengelus punggung Mei yang masih bergerak naik turun mengatur nafasnya.

"Menginginkannya lagi, nona cantik?" Naruto menyingkirkan helaian rambut Mei yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku rasa itu giliranmu."

Naruto pun siap mengambil alih dengan posisi Missionaris dan mendapatkan pelepasannya sekaligus bersama dengan Mei yang sudah orgasme untuk kedua kalinya.

Mereka melakukannya semalam suntuk tanpa lelah hingga akhirnya benar-benar terlelap saat matahari mulai terbit.

to be continue...

**Hello semua! Gimana Mei sama Naruto? walaupun contain lemon, mayo ga tau di chapter kedua ini bisa menimbulkan suasana hot atau enggak, karna tiap orang beda pemikiran ya.**

**Jangan ragu untuk memberi masukan berupa ide, tips, dan koreksi karna mayo memerlukan itu T_T Mind to review?**

**btw makasih banyak yang udah sempetin baca, review, apalagi like dan follow story mayo yang ga banget ini. ah makasih makasih *ojigi**

**frwt : udah terbit nih mayo harap kamu suka ya.**

**Silent reader : kali ini chapter yang mayo buat lebih panjang. semoga terhibur :D  
**


	3. Pria Panggilan - Chapter 3 (History)

**Disclaimer : Karakter hanya milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**dan Mayo hanya meminjamnya**

**Warning : OOC, Plotless, dan bahasa yang tidak menarik perhatian sama sekali**

.

.

"Ini gaji pertamamu, Naruto. Ambil lah." Seorang pria paruh baya menyodorkan sebuah amplop berisi uang.

"Terima kasih, paman." Naruto menerima amplop tipis itu dengan senang hati, walaupun ia tau isinya tidak seberapa banyak. Ia tak lupa untuk selalu bersyukur.

"Ah, jangan lupa membuang sampah-sampah itu keluar sebelum kau kembali ke kamarmu." Naruto hanya mengangguk semangat sebelum pria paruh baya itu berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Naruto melipat amplop dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana panjangnya. Ia pun segera berlalu mencari sampah bekas makanan sisa dari kedai ramen kecil yang sudah hampir tutup karena kedainya sendiri terletak di daerah pinggiran kota yang sudah sepi. Malam itu angin berhembus cukup kencang.

Ia keluar dengan membawa dua karung besar sampah, berjalan ke arah perempatan jalan sambil berlari kecil sesekali. Sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

Naruto mendengar suara kegaduhan yang terdengar jelas saat sebelum ia masuk ke gang kecil tempat pembuangan yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

Ia bergegas membuang semua sampahnya kedalam tong yang hampir penuh di depannya. Selama ia bekerja dan tinggal disini belum pernah ia mendengar ada kegaduhan sekalipun. Rasa ingin tau yang kuat membawa langkah kakinya mendekati sumber suara.

Naruto bersembunyi dibalik bangunan yang tampaknya sudah tua. Terlihat dari cat dinding yang sudah kusam dan ditumbuhi lumut.

Sesaat ia menahan nafasnya melihat 5 orang pria yang salah satunya sedang ditodong menggunakan pisau. Namun sekejap mata pisau itu jatuh ke atas tanah akibat tangkisan pria itu. Tapi malang nasibnya, 3 orang lainnya yang mulai mengepung, memukulinya secara beringas. Tiga lawan satu memang bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Naruto tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, namun rasa kemanusiaannya yang tak pernah berkurang itulah yang menyeret langkah kakinya tanpa gentar menuju sumber suara kegaduhan dan tanpa ragu ia menarik salah satu pria yang mengeroyok si pria malang.

Naruto melempar pria yang ditariknya hingga terjungkal ke sisi jalan.

"Hey bocah brengsek! Beraninya kau ikut campur!". Pria yang lainnya berteriak hendak menyerang Naruto dari belakang dan sukses di tangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"Oh, kau pria pecundang! Beraninya kau dan teman-temanmu memukuli seorang saja." Dalam sekali pukul, pria itu lemas dan jatuh pingsan.

"Hoy pecundang! Bawa teman pecundangmu yang sudah mati ini." Ucap Naruto melebih-lebihkan keadaan.

Segera saja orang-orang itu menghentikan kegiatan brutalnya dan berhambur memastikan keadaan temannya yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Dalam sekejap mereka menjauh menyisakan Naruto si remaja bertubuh kurus dan seorang pria yang menjadi korban di tempat itu.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap pria yang memiliki garis seperti bekas luka yang melintas di batang hidungnya.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Naruto spontan menyelidik.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Ia tersenyum. "Namaku Umino Iruka. Aku baru satu minggu disini. Dan aku terkesan masih ada orang yang peduli sepertimu." Iruka merasa sangat tertarik dengan pemuda pirang didepannya. "Ku rasa, aku lah yang akan tergeletak di tanah jika tadi kau tidak datang membantuku."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto memperkenalkan diri sedikit membungkuk sopan menerka Iruka berumur jauh lebih tua darinya. "Dan itu memang sudah seharusnya, Umino-san."

"Apa kau seorang _karateka_?" Iruka mencari kebenaran atas apa yang sudah ia lihat tadi, sekadar untuk mempertegas dugaannya.

"Aku rasa kau juga, Umino-san. Dan kau juga tak akan berakhir lemas di atas tanah kalau saja aku tidak ada disini." Naruto merasa segan ternyata Iruka adalah orang yang sangat hangat dan rendah hati.

Namun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka saling akrab. Terbukti dengan masing-masing dari mereka tidak lagi memanggil dengan nama keluarga.

Iruka dan Naruto berbincang layaknya teman lama yang baru saja reuni. Iruka mengajak Naruto untuk makan di kafe 24 jam setelah Naruto menutup kedai ramen tempatnya bekerja. Iruka mentraktir Naruto dengan alasan sudah menolongnya. Naruto sempat ingin menolak, namun akhirnya Naruto menyetujui karena tidak ingin mengecewakan teman barunya.

"Untuk anak laki-laki seusiamu, kau adalah petarung yang hebat, Naruto. Aku harap setelah ini, kehidupanmu akan menjadi lebih baik." Iruka tersenyum tulus dari hatinya. "Besok aku akan datang ke kedaimu dan aku harap kau mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat."

Naruto tak dapat mengelak karena ia sudah berkata pada Iruka bahwa besok adalah hari liburnya dan Naruto juga tak pernah memiliki seorang teman sejak ia pindah ke pinggiran kota. "Umm.. Baiklah, Iruka-san." jawab Naruto setelah berpikir panjang.

Naruto mengakui ia mengagumi sosok Iruka karena kerendahan hatinya. Begitu juga dengan Iruka yang mengagumi Naruto karena kejujuran dan kegigihannya dalam menjalani hidup sebatang kara.

Mereka berpisah di depan kafe dan kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing.

.

Naruto yang sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali ternyata sudah mempersiapkan apa yang diinginkan Iruka tadi malam, meskipun diliputi rasa kebingungan namun Naruto tetap melakukannya karena ia tidak merasakan firasat yang buruk pula.

"Paman, aku pergi dulu ya!" Pamit Naruto kepada bosnya sekaligus pemilik rumah.

"Iya hati-hati dijalan, nak!" Sahut lelaki paruhbaya itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto dan Iruka. Tak lupa Iruka pamit dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Ia sangat menjunjung tinggi norma dan sopan santun.

Sampai akhirnya Iruka berhenti tepat di depan bangunan bergaya kuno, Naruto memperkirakan mereka hanya berjalan kaki 10 menit. Naruto terkagum. Ternyata ada tempat seperti ini tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Naruto terbayang akan masa kecilnya yang sering mendatangi tempat seperti ini juga hanya karena ingin memiliki teman. Ia sangat merindukan masa-masa itu dan tidak dapat mempercayai jika masa itu akan terulang. Sekarang juga.

"Naruto?!" Iruka menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto yang tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Ah iya, kau mengatakan sesuatu, Iruka-san?" jawab Naruto asal.

"Kau senang?" Iruka memberi Naruto waktu untuk bernostalgia kembali ke masa-masa indahnya dahulu. Iya, dahulu. Dahulu sekali.

"Aku bahkan lebih senang daripada ditraktir ramen oleh guru-guruku dulu." Kedua sudut bibir Naruto tertarik keatas tanpa keraguan. Ia sangat senang.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke arah bangunan itu, mengagumi setiap desain interior semi modern namun tak mengurangi khasnya bangunan kuno ini. Iruka mengajak Naruto bertukar pakaian dengan seragam yang diminta oleh Iruka tadi malam dan mengajak Naruto ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak paling ujung didalam bangunan ini.

"Ayo Naruto, silakan masuk." Iruka mempersilakan Naruto masuk ke ruangan yang diyakini Naruto sebagai ruangan terhormat.

Naruto merasa aneh dan ragu, namun untuk bertanya pun sudah tidak sempat. Ia tau peraturan yang tidak memperkenankan siapapun untuk terlalu banyak bicara. Dengan terpaksa ia masuk seperti biasa bersikap sopan dan santun. Nasib baik belum ada orang yang menunggu.

Ruangan yang cukup luas dan memiliki suhu yang paling nyaman di antara ruangan yang lain. Ruangan khusus untuk para petinggi _dojo_ dan jajarannya. Naruto akan merasa sangat kecil disana. Bukan karena tubuhnya yang kurus, hanya karena kasta dan tingkatan profesi yang akan menjadi kontras didalam ruangan itu.

Terpampang foto maha guru, pemilik dojo, dan pelatih utama dojo yang figurnya diberi kalung bunga, tanda mereka sudah tiada. Ini cukup menarik perhatian Naruto.

Tak lama Naruto menyisiri sampai dibuat kagum akan interior ruangan ini, terdengar pintu yang digeser menandakan seseorang atau mungkin lebih akan masuk kedalam. Dengan sigap Iruka dan Naruto berdiri sampai 3 orang itu masuk dan membungkuk 90 derajat lalu kembali duduk.

Naruto belum berani melihat siapa yang datang, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin bertemu mata karena Naruto rasa itu hal yang tidak sopan untuk dilakukan. Mengingat Naruto juga bukan siapa-siapa hanya karena Iruka menyuruhnya masuk.

"Nona Terumi-sama, ini yang akan menggantikan posisi Asuma-san." Iruka membuka suara. "Naruto perkenalkan dirimu." Iruka menoleh ke arah Naruto dan benar saja, Naruto gemetaran. Ia terlalu terkejut dan tidak siap mental sama sekali.

Setelah mendapat kenyamanan yang lebih baik, Naruto mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Tetap dengan pandangan yang terjaga.

_'Ternyata ruangan ini tak seformal yang kubayangkan, astaga.'_ batin Naruto. Ia malu bereaksi seperti tadi walaupun seisi ruangan memakluminya.

Hari ini belum berakhir, tapi Naruto yakin akan ada cerita indah setelah ini.

.

**Iruka POV**

Benar kata Asuma selama ini, aku hanya harus membuka diri dan keluar dari lingkungan nyamanku untuk membebaskan diri dari kutukan bernama _introvert_. Itupun setelah lelah aku berselancar di internet hanya untuk bertanya hal seperti _bagaimana cara membuka sebuah percakapan? _atau _bagaimana cara membangun kesan yang baik? _dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan absurd lainnya, apapun itu aku sangat berterima kasih pada dunia internet dan juga sahabatku yang sudah tiada.

Saat aku berjalan keluar, aku benar-benar seperti menemukan adik kecilku kembali walaupun aku harus bertemu karena naasku. Tak mengapa, aku sangat senang saat bertemu Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan karena dia sudah menolongku, tapi karena memang dia memiliki aura yang berbeda, sangat hangat menurutku.

Dia pejuang hidup yang hebat walaupun umurnya baru 16 tahun. Walaupun sudah hidup berjuang sendirian, dia tak pernah lupa caranya bersikap sopan dan santun. Aku berniat mengarahkannya agar memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik. Hatiku mendorongku melakukan itu.

Aku merasa bersalah dengan keputusanku yang kuambil sendiri tanpa meminta pendapat Naruto soal perekrutan staf pelatih khusus di dojo. Tapi jika aku menanyakannya langsung sebelum ini, aku yakin dia akan sungkan dan menolak perlahan. Karena memang begitulah seorang Naruto itu.

Tapi aku sudah minta maaf atas perbuatanku.

Dan mungkin memang sudah takdir Tuhan memberikan jalan yang lebih baik untuk anak malang itu.

Naruto memang punya aura yang kuat, terbukti aku tidak salah lihat, berkali- kali nona Terumi tersenyum hingga tertawa melihat tingkah polosnya Naruto.

Sungguh aku tak pernah melihat nona Terumi tersenyum sejak tuan besar Terumi meninggal karena dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran dari kekasih nona Terumi. Tak lama setelahnya nona Terumi masuk penjara karena membunuh kekasihnya yang sudah melenyapkan nyawa orangtua satu-satunya nona Terumi termasuk sahabatku Asuma yang pada waktu itu menjadi pengawal tuan besar dalam perjalanan ke luar negeri.

Naruto menyelamatkan nyawaku dan memberi kenyamanan pada nona Terumi hanya dalam waktu singkat. Aku sangat bersyukur, karena akan ada orang yang tulus hatinya siap menjaga nona Terumi juga.

**Iruka POV end**.

.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Mei Terumi ada apa ini, kenapa ada bunuh-bunuhan?!****.****.**

**666-username**, **Akirahime172****, Aj Abraham, gouu **: makasih banyak udah mau cape cape ripiyu yah :'' maapkeun author yang baru muncul hari ini monmaap :''

.

**nantinya cerita ini akan jadi sangat panjang dan pasti kalian bakal bosen :')**

**.**

**tell to mayo, gimana caranya supaya kalian ga bosen sama ff ini?**

**.**

**sekali lagi, makasih untuk yang udah sempetin baca ff mayo yang gaje dan terlantar ini, terutama yang like, follow, dan review. mayo akan kembali dengan update-an yang lebih seru.**

**.**


	4. Pria Panggilan - Chapter 4

**nusantaraadip : kalo mantap kita lanjut aja yah?**

**666-username : ya maap kalo lama banget. Udah bosen banget yak? Makasih udh mau nungguin..**

**Raynoval : stay tune ya^^**

**ksatriabima38 grab4251 : udah dilanjut nih, selamat membaca!^^**

**makasih buat yang udah pada baca, likes, follows, review lagi. Beribu maaf pun tiada guna. sekarang Mayo udah lanjutin. Semoga kamu para reader terhibur!^^**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Karakter hanya milik

**Masashi Kishimoto**

dan Mayo hanya meminjamnya

Warning : OOC, Plotless,** dan banyak kekurangan lainnya****.**

**.**

**.**

**_3 tahun _****_setelahnya..._**

_Aaaaa~_

_"Time over!"_

_Wooooohhhh!_

Riuh suara tepuk tangan para penonton menutup acara perlombaan karate tingkat nasional tersebut.

"Selamat, jagoan! Kau benar-benar bekerja keras!" teriak semangat dari wanita yang rambutnya mirip gula kapas.

"Ah terima kasih, Sakura. Jangan berlebihan." Naruto sigap menangkap handuk dan menyapu wajahnya yang sudah banjir keringat.

Sakura memeluk Naruto tanpa ragu. Sakura adalah teman wanita satu-satunya yang Naruto punya sejak ia menimba ilmunya di dojo Terumi.

"Sakura, kau membunuhku." protes Naruto yang makin sulit mengatur nafas.

"Oh iya, maaf. Hahaha." Sakura tertawa tanpa kontrol karena suaranya yang membahana.

"Selamat ya, adik kecilku.." Iruka muncul bersama Mei dengan senyum khasnya. Mei juga tak kalah semeringahnya dengan Iruka.

Naruto membungkuk hormat pada Iruka lalu menubruk tubuh pria itu setelah membalas hormatnya dengan tubuh yang berisi otot dan tingginya nyaris melampaui Iruka, Iruka limbung.

"Kau sudah sangat besar." Iruka mengacak rambut pirang adik kesayangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, kak." ucap Naruto memecah harunya. Melepaskan pandangannya pada Iruka dan beralih pada Mei. "Terima kasih banyak, Nona." Naruto melepas pelukannya untuk memberikan salam penghormatan.

Hidupnya benar-benar menjadi lebih baik setelah bertemu mereka.

Mei tersenyum bangga. "Hadiahmu sudah menunggu, jagoan! Jangan biarkan dirimu terlalu lama disini." Mei berlalu setelah mengajak Sakura untuk segera menyiapkan pesta.

"Berdandanlah yang tampan..." titah Sakura mencubit gemas pipi Naruto sambil berlalu.

.

"Berhentilah mencubit tanganku, Naruto! Sakit!" Sakura memekik dengan suaranya yang dahsyat sambil mengelus sayang tangannya yang menjadi korban. Namun Naruto seakan tuli.

"Kenapa pestanya harus di hotel mewah? Aku kan tidak biasa." jawab Naruto kikuk. Ia tampak tak nyaman dengan pakaian formal yang dikenakannya.

Iruka hanya tertawa lepas mendengar ketengangan yang Naruto alami. Naruto sangatlah polos.

Mei sudah memberitahu Iruka bahwa pesta akan diadakan di hotel miliknya pada pukul 8 malam dan sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan.

Berbeda dengan suasana di hotel yang sudah siap dengan konsep dan dekorasinya. Para panitia ada yang masih berlalu-lalang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai sentuhan akhir. Tamu-tamu yang didominasi oleh kerabat dan kolega Mei mulai berdatangan. Ada yang protes karena undangan mendadak, ada pula yang haru sebab baru bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sejak kematian ayahnya, Mei tak pernah mengadakan pesta atau semacamnya. Ia agak canggung namun tetap menyapa dan melayani tamu-tamunya dengan baik.

"Lama tidak bertemu.." sapa seorang pria berbalut tuksedo yang sewarna dengan netranya. "Selamat atas prestasi 'anak didikmu'." ucap pria itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Selamat menikmati pesta dan hidangannya." Mei membuat senyumannya semanis mungkin untuk menutup ketegangan. Ia melihat rombongan grup dojo dewasa sudah tiba dan berlalu dari depan pria itu.

Matanya mengekori punggung Mei yang sedikit terbuka disebabkan mode gaunnya.

Naruto tertegun atas kemewahan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Mei yang baru menghampiri hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia senang jika membuat satu anak didiknya ini bahagia.

"Ini berlebihan." gumam Naruto yang terdengar sangat jelas oleh Mei.

Mei mencari keberadaan Sakura yang ternyata sedang digoda oleh seorang tamu dari luar negeri.

"Iruka, aku butuh bantuanmu." Mei berusaha tetap tenang walaupun adrenalinnya nyaris meluap.

"Saya siap apapun itu." Iruka mengikuti langkah Mei yang menjauh dari rombongan setelah memberitahu mereka untuk duduk di kursi paling depan.

"Sasuke disini." Iruka membulatkan matanya. Terasing dari para tamu yang mungkin akan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Lindungi rombongan. Dia mungkin tak sendiri." Mei mulai merutuki kebodohannya membuat pesta tanpa kartu undangan sehingga orang yang tak diundang seperti Sasuke pun dapat masuk dengan mudahnya.

Tapi sekalipun ia mambuatkan kartu undangan, orang seperti Sasuke tetaplah licik. Ia tidak segan untuk menghalalkan segala cara demi mencapai tujuannya. Jika Mei lupa siapa Sasuke.

Iruka masih menunggu Mei menyelesaikan percakapannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Saya akan menyiapkan keamanan untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Baiklah."

Mereka mengambil jalan yang berlawanan arah setelahnya.

Mei sendiri langsung bergerak mencari toilet dan memastikan tak ada orang yang mencurigakan. Namun setelah memasuki toilet ia menemukan beberapa orang tamu wanita sedang merapikan polesan wajah mereka di depan cermin. Mengharuskannya untuk masuk ke salah satu pintu toilet yang ia kira paling aman tanpa membuat kecurigaan.

Ia menyingkap ke atas gaun bagian bawahnya yang agak mengembang. Sebuah senjata api berukuran mungil bertengger di paha kanannya yang terbalut stocking hitam bersama holder yang terikat kencang disana. Sudah lama tak digunakannya untuk keadaan darurat seperti ini. Sekarang ia merasa perlu untuk mengecek isinya. Tidak lupa ia menekan flush toilet agar suara kokangan senjatanya tak kentara.

Seseorang sudah terasa seperti pengganggu, membuat kewaspadaannya meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Setelah merapikan diri, ia keluar dengan tenang. Ia harus menyampaikan kata sambutan untuk membuka pestanya.

.

Iruka mencari lagi keberadaan Sakura yang terpisah dari rombongannya setelah menginstruksikan petugas keamanan profesional untuk berjaga di dalam maupun luar hotel.

Lain Mei, lain Iruka. Ia mematung menyaksikan pasangan yang diduganya adalah Sakura dan Sasuke sedang bermesraan di balkon yang terpisah oleh sekatan kaca raksasa.

"Sialan itu.."

Iruka terkaget mendengar suara Mei ada di belakangnya, ikut juga menyaksikan pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Sasuke tersenyum menang melihat dua orang yang nyaris kehabisan akal itu dari kejauhan.

"Sepetinya pesta akan segera dimulai. Akan sangat membosankan jika aku tak memiliki seorang untuk diajak mengobrol." Sasuke benar-benar menunjukkan pesonanya.

"Jika kau ingin aku menemanimu. Boleh saja, Taka." Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah, nona cantik. Kalau kau tak ada saat aku mencarimu, aku akan memanggilmu melalui pengeras suara." kilatan nakalnya membuat tubuh Sakura meremang.

Sakura tertawa karena lelucon yang lebih terasa seperti keseriusan. Sebab pria rupawan kurang ekspresi ini yang mengatakannya.

"Sampai jumpa." ucap Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh Sasuke.

Iruka masih menunggu Sakura yang terlihat berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke. Mungkin akan segera melihatnya.

"Sensei.. Acaranya sudah dimulai bukan?" Sakura terkejut, Iruka mungkin melihatnya dengan seorang pria asing yang baru dikenalnya tadi.

"Aku menunggumu, Sakura. Ayo." ucap Iruka datar.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Iruka yang mendahuluinya.

"Sakura."

"Ya, Sensei."

"Jika salah seorang tamu disini menculikmu, apa kau akan ketakutan?" Iruka menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Jika ia memakai senjata tajam atau semacamnya?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar. "Aku belum tau lagi soal itu. Namun ucapannya tanpa keraguan.

Iruka merasa dirinya tak berhak melarang Sakura untuk mendekati pria manapun. Asal bukan Sasuke. Namun seakan keraguannya meluntur perlahan ketika Sakura mengatakan "Sensei bisa mengandalkanku." sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang sewarna gulali kapas dan melangkah berlalu mendahului Iruka.

Dasar murid durhaka.

Namun Sakura sadari Iruka sedang mengkhawatirkannya saat ini.

"Ayo, Sensei! Pestanya sudah dimulai." teriak Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sensei-nya. Iruka pun segera menyusul.

.

Disana Mei sedang memberikan kata sambutannya mengenai kemenangan yang baru saja diraih oleh seorang anak didik favorit-nya. Mei juga mengatakan bagaimana dengan gigihnya Naruto dan anak didiknya yang lain menempuh ilmu bela diri hingga sampai pada titik kemenangan kini. Ia tetap tersenyum dengan anggunnya saat menyampaikan ucapan selamat hingga memanggil Naruto yang sudah gemetaran karena gugup ke atas podium. Namun Naruto tetap melakukannya, tak ingin mengecewakan siapapun.

Ia membuka teks yang diberikan Iruka saat di mobil tadi, mematung sesaat. Matanya terasa memanas. Bukan karena lampu yang menyorotinya di atas sana.

_'Ayah.. Ibu.. Seharusnya mereka ada disini sekarang.'_

Tak pernah terbayang di sepanjang hidupnya diperlakukan sebaik ini oleh orang-orang yang bahkan tak ada hubungan darah. Tak pernah ia bermimpi apalagi berkhayal tentang semua ini. Naruto meremas ujung tuksedonya saat mendengar tepuk tangan dari Iruka lalu diikuti oleh semua tamu yang hadir disana memberinya semangat. Naruto menggeleng kuat, tak ingin air matanya mengalir sekarang. Ia harus membuka suara.

"Aa.. Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan." ia membuka matanya. Melihat keramaian yang menatapnya kagum. Bukan tatapan jijik atau merendahkan seperti dulu. "Seharusnya orangtuaku ada disini sekarang. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Beberapa tamu terlihat bingung dan bertanya tanya. Ada yang terlihat tersentuh haru termasuk Iruka dan beberapa orang rombongan yang mengenal baik Naruto.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa membalas kebaikan kalian semua. Keluarga besar nona Terumi yang memberi penghargaan ini kepadaku. Kemenangan ini akan kupersembahkan untuk guru besarku, Umino Iruka." Naruto membungkuk beberapa detik sebagai tanda penghormatan.

Iruka yang disebut namanya pun spontan berdiri dari tempat duduknya membalas salam hormat dari Naruto sambil menahan genangan air yang siap tertumpah namun cepat-cepat ia mengusap wajahnya. Ia mengacungkan tinggi dua ibu jari tangannya ke udara ke arah Naruto sebab apa yang diucapkan Naruto tak sama dengan teks yang diberinya tadi.

Naruto bicara dari hatinya sendiri.

"Mereka semua keluargaku. Terima kasih semuanya. Mari kita lakukan dengan lebih baik lagi." tak lupa Naruto membungkuk hormat pada Mei.

Selanjutnya Mei menutup kata sambutannya dengan mempersilakan para tamu untuk menikmati pesta dengan hidangan yang tersedia.

Naruto seakan kehilangan tulang-tulang di badannya. Ia terduduk lemas dan menggeletakkan wajahnya di atas meja. Tak menyangka ia bisa berbicara seperti tadi.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau melakukannya!" ucap salah seorang dari rombongannya.

"Hmm." Naruto tak sanggup merespon lebih dari itu.

"Aku tak memberi izin pada kalian yang masih di bawah 21 tahun untuk minum." Mei baru turun dari podium dan menepuk lembut pundak Iruka.

Sakura yang mendengar langsung bereaksi. "Bukankah Sensei sudah lebih dari 31?" sontak mengundang tawa dari rombongan.

"Aku masih 31, Sakura. Belum lebih." Iruka kini lebih banyak berekspresi.

"Bawa rombongan untuk mencari makanan, Iruka. Kumohon jangan berpencar dulu." titah Mei yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Iruka dan diikuti oleh rombongan.

Menyisakan Naruto yang masih shock.

"Hei, jagoan! Tidakkah kau lapar?" Mei menghampiri Naruto sambil sesekali memantau kondisi.

Namun Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa membuat pergerakan lain. Lalu menegakkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba membuat Mei sedikit terkejut.

"Nona, Terumi! Terima kasih banyak!" Naruto membungkuk hormat meski dalam posisi duduk.

Menggemaskan sekali, batin Mei.

"Kau tau Naruto? Bahkan dalam satu dekade sebelum kematian ayahku, belum ada yang membuat dojo itu berkembang pesat." Mei menarik ingatannya jauh ke belakang. Naruto setia mendengarkan. "Tapi sejak kau datang, bukan hanya aku ataupun dojo. Tapi semua orang disana bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan."

Pipi Naruto memanas mendengar penuturan yang baru di dengarnya. Naruto tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Ia tak pernah tau dirinya bisa seberharga ini untuk orang lain.

"Kuharap aku bisa membantumu untuk mencapai apa yang kau inginkan." Mei menampilkan senyum setulus hatinya. "Besok temui aku disana. Kita akan bicarakan selanjutnya untuk pendidikanmu." Mei berlalu meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri saja.

Naruto mematung. Benar, sejak ia bergabung dalam dojo Terumi ia bukan hanya dapat menyambung hidup, tapi pendidikan formalnya juga bisa ia kejar sesuai dengan kemampuannya.

Bagaimana caranya ia berterima kasih?

.

Sasuke tak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura sampai membawanya ke rooftop yang menjanjikan pemandangan indah pada malam hari.

"Aku ingin memilikimu." Sasuke menatap jauh ke dalam netra hijau cerah milik Sakura.

"Taka? Kau minum tadi?" tanya Sakura serius.

"Kau boleh mencium bibirku."

"Kau mabuk?"

"Itu semua karena kau, nona cantik."

Sial.

Bukannya merasa tersipu atau apa. Sakura malah bergidik ngeri sekarang. Sebab pria rupawan yang banyak bicara ini tak dapat menunjukkan beberapa ekspresi yang bisa diidentifikasi.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku?"

"Tawaran apa?" Sakura tidak merasa jika ada pecakapan tentang tawar-menawar.

"Jadi kekasihku," Sasuke membuat kedua tangan Sakura mengalungi lehernya. "Partner seks," lalu tangannya meraih pinggang ramping Sakura. "Atau..cium bibirku sekarang." sekarang menarik tubuh Sakura hingga menubruk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jika aku tak memilih ketiganya?" Sakura menatap berani obsidian pekat milik pria aneh di depannya itu. Nyaris tak berjarak.

"Aku akan membuatmu memilih." napas hangatnya menyapu daun telinga Sakura yang lagi-lagi membuatnya merinding.

Ini bukan pertama kali untuknya, namun ia merasa Sasuke agak aneh. Itu membuatnya kurang nyaman.

Sepertinya Sasuke juga harus mengulur waktu sejenak untuk mencapai kesuksesan misinya kali ini.

.

_**to be continue..**_

**.**

**pasti udah nungguin kelanjutannya yang katanya 200 tahun lagi kan?**

**mind to review?**

**kasih Mayo masukan sebanyak banyaknya.**

**Terima kasih untuk 5K+ viewers!**

**salam cinta dari Mayo 3**


End file.
